Pick and Choose
by together-in-dreams
Summary: Zelda kept a secret from Link, and when it finally leaked out...Link wasn't too happy. Link realized he was wrong and would stop at nothing to get Zelda back..
1. Humiliation

Zelda paced back and forth nervously in her courtyard, plucking the petals from a small flower. She bent down to grab another flower, but absentmindedly picked up something else and tried to pluck what felt like a petal off of it.

        "YOW!" Navi's tiny voice yelped.

        "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, Navi!" Then it hit Zelda. Where there was a Navi, there was a Link…

        "Hi Princess…" Link's voice came. 

        Zelda looked up and saw Link, who'd suddenly become more fascinated with his boots than anything else. "Oh, hey, Link!" Zelda smiled.

        Link nearly fell over, "I was wondering if you'd…I mean I know you're busy and all…I was jus' kinda' hopin' that you'd…um…come with me to the Market? I know you're busy and everything so maybe today isn't a good time." Link said the last sentence very hastily and turned as if knowing she'd say that now wasn't a good time.

        Zelda held out her gloved hand, signaling for him to come back, even though she knew he couldn't see her with his back turned. "No, that's ok. I actually have nothing to do...." She said welcomingly. "I'd love to go with you. It's hard to find a time to escape the Castle, you know?"

Link turned, smiling. " Okay, when would be the right time? I could meet you here later if you're busy doing something" He tried to make out the object in her hand; he'd noticed something was in it.

Zelda looked around, making sure that none of her servants or Impa were around, and then looked at the ground, putting both of her hands behind her, becoming very nervous suddenly. "I-I think now is a good time." 

Link's smile turned to an expression of concern. "Is something wrong?" He asked, searching her eyes.

Zelda avoided his gaze and lied quickly, "No."

For the first time in the conversation, some of Link's old cockiness returned. He stepped over to her. "Hey, there must be something. You know me, whatever it is I can help. I must've saved this kingdom a dozen times now. What could be harder?" he laughed.

Zelda's eyes drifted upward till the locked with his, and then she caught herself and looked away. "It's nothing. Trust me." There was a nasty moment of silence...she could tell he wasn't buying it. "So are we gonna go to the market or what?" She asked, changing the subject abruptly, dropping a crumpled up piece of paper behind her and began pushing Link in the direction of the dirt path.

Link, noticing the piece of paper, grabbed an overhanging branch. Pulling himself up, he turned, jumped, and before Zelda could protest was holding the paper in his fist. He held it out to her.

Zelda snatched it away quickly and held it behind her back again. She looked at Link in silence, and then decided to break it. "So? LET'S GO!" She nearly yelled, grabbing Link's arm and pushing him back in the direction of the Market. She tossed the piece of paper behind her back so it landed behind a rock this time, then caught up to Link and decided to start distracting conversation. "So where have you been these past few days? I haven't seen you around much. You used to always visit me."

"I had to go and see someone." despite prodding from Zelda, he didn't reveal more than that. Finally getting tired of being asked, he decided to change the subject. " So what was the paper about? Some sort of note or something?"

Zelda's eyes widened for a second, then she shrugged and pretended her best. "Tch...I-I dunno." She shrugged again. "I guess it was just a little...a little something or other...you know..." She shrugged again, smiling convincingly, then looked forward and thanked heaven above. "Oh, look! Um...a bread stand!" She hurried over to it, trying to look as interested as possible.

Link laughed, and sauntered along behind her. He picked up a few rolls and tossed the coins to the stand keeper. Zelda asked him what they were for. "Oh, nothing," he replied, "just something I have planned for later."

"Later?" Zelda asked excitedly, glad they were off the other subject. "What is it?" She begged. "Please tell me! You know how much I hate it when you keep me in suspense!!" 

"I know, that's why I do it. The way you get all exited when I do the mysterious thing, I love it." Zelda blushed profusely. "You know," he said, in between mouth-fulls of bread, "you really are cute when you're embarrassed."

Zelda blushed even harder, opening her mouth and closing it in between thinking of things to say, but stopping herself. She looked like a codfish. She finally opened her mouth with something she could say, "How come I can't ever embarrass you!? I'm never, no matter how much I try, able to embarrass you!"

He laughed, before chewing thoughtfully. "I know what it is. You cant because I do so good a job myself, you can't beat me. See?" he jumped up onto one of the stalls, picking up a few assorted fruits. The crowd clapped as he juggled them while dancing in a circle.

Zelda gawked at him. "Oh is that so?!" She growled, and then lifted her hands. "Beat this!" She muttered something under her breath and a few sparks flew from her gloved fingertips and onto Link's boots. "HA! DANCE, BOY!" 

Link hopped from foot to foot, trying as best as he could not to drop the fruits. A well-meaning stall worker charged over with a barrel of water. Tripping, he sent the entire contents of the barrel over link. Stopping his dance, he hopped down to stand face to face with Zelda. " Happy now?" he asked, his cap flopping around comically.

Zelda smiled conceitedly. "How could you guess?" She tossed the owner of the stall her entire bag of rupees to pay for the damage she'd done. 

She got a low toned voice of a news reporter. "Finally. For the first time in history, Princess Zelda of Hyrule embarrasses the great Hero of Time." she giggled afterward, picturing herself on the front page of Hylian Times

Link, meanwhile, had located another barrel. He stepped behind Zelda, who was too busy with her fantasy, and dumped it over her.

Zelda gasped, as well as many other people in the market had, seeing the Princess of Hyrule completely soaked, and on no accident. She turned, holding out her arms, her hair and clothes dripping freely. "Oooooooooh, you'll pay for that." She raised her hand as if lifting up a can of sauce, and Link began to hover and rise into the air. She turned her hand around, making Link turn upside down, his tunic falling, revealing everything below his belt. "How do ya like that, Nice in White Tights Boy?"

Link realized that the water still in his boots just happened to be moving down towards his waist, and was turning his white garments see-through. He turned bright red, and struggled to free himself.

"Have you suffered enough!?" Zelda grinned evilly, most of the market people laughing at Link

The water had made its way to his knees, but Link merely crossed his arms. He blew his cap out of his face. "There is no way I'll apologies to you," he said.

"Then there's no way I'll let you down. Apologize and I won't make it rain on you..." Zelda hinted, nodding her head towards the clouds around, which were perfectly white, but she knew she could change THAT with her expert sage skills

Link gulped, turning as pale as his tights used to be, but stood (hung) fast. The water had just reached his lower thighs, catching the attention of more than a few female patrons. "Never," he replied.

"1..." She taunted. "2...Liiiink...you'll suffer more humiliation than you ever have in your entire life and every will suffer...this is your last chance..."

"Humiliation?" he scoffed. It was funny seeing him try to remain cocky while upside down and wearing see-through tights. " Are you sure you're not embarrassing yourself? I don't have anything to be ashamed of."

Zelda coughed back a laugh. Everyone in the entire market was staring at him; each and every one of the female's jaws had dropped. Zelda shrugged and lowered her hand, making Link lower (still upside down). She opened her hand, no longer controlling Link. He fell to the ground, upside down, in the mud, in front of Zelda where he'd dumped the water. "I admire your courage."

Link stood, smoothing down his tunic. He smiled at everyone, and bowed to the ladies. Everyone in the place clapped and cheered at their princesses' talent, and at the comedy performed by link. Link laughed and bowed again, catching Zelda's eye. She gave him the strangest look, almost as if..


	2. The Note

"Link?" Zelda asked him quietly beneath all the cheering. "Could I have a word with you?" She asked, giving him a sincere look. 

"Of course. Fair maiden. Take my hand and we shall depart to places not for mere townspeople." she laughed at his impression of a nobleman. Puffing out his chest, he held out his arm for her. She took it, and together they left the cheers and laughter behind.

Zelda led him back up the dirt path, but instead of heading inside to the courtyard, she stopped before they would have had to go past any guards and sat down beside the nearest tree. "Listen, Link..." She looked away. "You know that paper? I'm really...worried. You see..." She bit her lip, trying to place the words correctly.

Link sat down across next to her. Pulling an apple from his bag, he motioned for her to continue, trying to hide the fact that just her being worried, worried him.

"You see..." Zelda licked her lips a few times, staring at the ground. All her childish fears were gaining on her. "It's just...Ya know. That time...in my life...when...well...I have to choose a suitor...you know? And... Well...there's a Prince coming...But..." Zelda bit her lip. She didn't want to have to say any of this. It felt like the wrong place at the wrong time...

Link took another bite of the apple. " Zelda. Look I don't mean to jump to conclusions on your behalf, but we've both cared for each other for a long time. Nothing will ever change that for me, but you're the princess." he paused to finish off the apple. " You need to find someone who can do things right. I say go for this prince guy. You deserve better than an orphan who's only good for fighting." he could see that she was upset, so he slowly out his arm around her.

She shuddered. She didn't want to think that he already knew she...well...loved him. She finally got up the courage and looked up at Link. "But this orphan who's only good for fighting has a wonderful heart...and what if I'm just not ready for this?"

He smiled at her. " Zelda, I have no idea why I usually find it so hard to bring this up, but I really do love you. And I know that you're ready for anything. It wouldn't matter if good old Ganon sauntered up here right now, you'd be waiting for him. Please, just go for the prince. If you wont do it for me, or for yourself, then do it for them." he waved his free arm to show the various people toiling in the fields. Her people.

Zelda looked down. She couldn't respond. She didn't want to. How could she marry another person when she was in love with one already? It was against human nature. It just wasn't right. She suddenly broke into sobs and buried her face into Link's muddy tunic. "But...I...can't..." She sobbed.

He stroked her hair lightly, pulling her face away to meet his. She looked so helpless, her face streaked with mud and tears that he couldn't help but smile softly. He looked into her eyes, and nodded, a single tear running down his cheek.

"Link..." She whispered softly. "How can you tell me you love me and turn me away like that...?" she asked, tears pouring from her eyes.

" Because I'm not so selfish to think you belong to me. You belong to your people, and they look to you to provide for them. And I'll still be right here, whenever you need me." he took her hand and pressed it against his chest. " I'll make you a deal. The rest of this day is ours. Then whenever you feel like you cant go on, I want you to remember that my heart beats with yours, okay?"

Zelda sniffled a few times. "I'll always need you..."

" And I'll always be here for you. Believe me, I wish I could go down that aisle with you, more than anything in the world, but it wouldn't be right." he slowly moved closer to her. " And I will always be with you." he kissed her cheek. " Always," he whispered into her ear.

Zelda felt guiltier than ever now. She wanted more than anything to kiss Link now...but it'd just make things worse. She stood up slowly without a word and turned, heading up the dirt path, not taking a second glance back at Link. It only made her heart heavier...

Link stood, his every thought going against what he was about to do. Time seemed to slow down. He ran after Zelda. Catching up with her just outside the gate, he grabbed her arm. She turned to face him, the tears running freely. He embraced her, not sure he could ever let go.

Zelda was surprised...and yet she wasn't. She looked up into Link's eyes. She didn't want to break away from them. She couldn't...she closed her eyes and lifted her lips towards Link's. She wanted to...so badly. But she didn't. She stopped herself midway...she couldn't. She bit her lip, "I have to go..." She broke away from his embrace, turning back to the castle.

"Wait," he called out to her. She stopped, but didn't turn. " I can't do this. I know it's for the best, but I can't give you up. Your father is here; he can manage for a few days. We can run away, spend some more time together. Please, Zelda, say you will."

Zelda closed her eyes, clenching her fists. "Don't tell me to go against what you just told me to do." She said slowly, feeling that that was rather harsh...she couldn't decide..."I can't run. They need me, remember?" Zelda didn't turn, but motioned towards the market place with her hand like Link had done before

"I...can't run..."

"So we can come back. Zelda please," link stopped pleading. " Alright, choose. If you come with me then we can return in a few days after we've sorted this out. If not, then I'll leave. You wont hear from me again, and you can get on with running things"

"Link...why are you doing this? You're making me choose between a beautiful life and going to heaven after death.... what am I supposed to choose?" Zelda turned back to Link, the two ringlets on either side of her face sticking to her cheeks with tears.

" I can't help it. I'm sorry, I just..." his face hardened. " You know what, forget it. You have more important things to worry about than me. Go run your kingdom, little princess." he turned to walk back down the path.

"LINK! No!" Zelda called. Why did he have to make things so hard? She looked between her Castle, to Link, to the Market Place with all her people. She fell to her knees, her face buried in her hands. She had no more tears to cry, so the clouds cried for her...


	3. Straining Memories

Link walked on in the rain. He was glad for it, as it hid his own tears. He knew that it was a stupid idea, hurting her so she would let go. But a part of him still wished she'd come after him. He slowed at the sounds of her sobbing, a pain in his chest growing. Gulping down his own sobs, he walked on.

Zelda had fallen asleep to her own sobs after collapsing on the ground. The next morning she awoke to the sound of a rumbling carriage. She blinked, her eyes burning from crying so much the night before. The sun stained her eyes. She felt her hair...it was a mess...then it clicked. It was him. It was the Prince.  He was going to come the next morning...what would he say?

She scrambled to her feet as the carriage stopped. 

Out stepped a foot with a long black boot on, grey tights underneath. A voice followed. "Excuse me, little girl. Is this the way to the Castle?" The Prince's voice smoothly flowed.

"I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Don't you dare call me little girl!" Zelda replied, brushing her messy hair behind her back.

"Brandon, get this girl to a doctor...she's becoming delusional..." The Prince said, turning his nose up at her. 

Zelda glanced down at herself. Her dress was covered in mud, torn in several spots. One of her gloves had fallen off and her diadem was nowhere to be seen. 

An arrow thunked into the carriage next to the prince's head. His face blanched as he looked into the trees. There, just out of his line of sight, stood link. "The girl speaks the truth," he said evenly, his face still colored with last night's exertion. " I suggest you treat her nicely from now on, unless you want an arrow all to yourself."

The Prince laughed a haughty laugh. "Nonsense." He swiped his shoulder-length hair behind his back. "How could this rubbish ever be even close to the Princess?" He sneered at Zelda. "And if she's the Princess, why a peasant like yourself be calling her "girl" instead of Princess?"

" I pay no allegiance to her title, only to her. And this," he said, readying his bow again, " should be proof enough. The arrow thunked into the carriage. From it dangled a small locket. The words 'princess of Hyrule' had been neatly lettered on the front. The prince opened the clasp to reveal a picture of Zelda.

The Prince looked from the locket picture to the rugged looking girl struggling from his servant's grasp. He shrugged, "So be it." He looked rather disappointed that such a poor looking girl was the woman he was supposed to get to know and marry. He motioned for her to get inside the carriage

Zelda glanced at Link. The remark he'd made before had hurt her. She slipped in the carriage, not looking at Link, acting like he'd never done anything. She tried to look as though she was enjoying being with the Prince

Link stared after the carriage until it had disappeared around the nearest bend. Sighing, he shouldered his pack and headed for town

        Zelda sneered at the Prince, sprinting up her tower stairs, finally reaching her room, she walked into the bathroom just next door and had the servants bring up some hot water. She shooed them out, and soaked in her bathtub for a long time, thinking about Link the entire time.

Link stopped at the fork in the path. One way led to Zelda, the other away from her. He stood there, deciding what was right. Sighing, he finally chose a path

        Once she was finished, she got fully dressed and combed her hair, and grabbed for a new diadem, but instead grabbed the tiny locket the Prince had opened earlier...she hadn't seen that thing in ages...she tried to remember when she'd last seen it...

Link trudged along the dirt path, remembering the day Zelda had given him the locket. They had been younger then, but he had still felt the same about her as he always had. She said…

"Make sure you NEVER lose this, or I'll humiliate you like you've never been!" Zelda's little naive child-hood voice rang in her head. Zelda smiled...clutching the locket to her heart. She'd forgotten all these years why she'd wanted to humiliate him so much...she put the locket down. 'No more Link...he's gone...' she thought, finishing getting ready.

"She's gone," he finished saying out loud to the empty forest. " But not if I can help it." he marched straight along the path, heading for the castle.

Zelda finally arranged the diadem to level perfectly on her forehead. She walked to her full-length mirror and spun slowly, making sure she was flawless. She smiled, feeling rather beautiful at this point. She walked down the tower stairs and into the dining hall to see the Prince and his servant waiting.

"Beautiful! Simply beautiful!" The Prince remarked. 

Zelda blushed. 

"No, no, dear. I wasn't talking about you...I was talking about myself." The Prince added, thinking that Zelda had taken it the wrong way. He was marveling at his velvety black and green cloak.

Link watched from the window, rolling his eyes in disgust. Why every member of royalty have to e obsessed with their own looks? He stifled a giggle as he remembered Zelda being the same way back when.

Zelda took no hence to the Prince and decided to seat herself since he wouldn't seem to pull out a chair like she was so used to having others do. She barely touched her food, listening to the Prince harp on and on about how wonderful he looked in his new Hylian cloak, the servant nodding in approval as well. She glanced up to the window...

Link hopped back from his crouching position, hanging from the windowsill by one hand. The shock of almost being seen by Zelda made his heart pound. It also averted his concentration form the fact that his hand was slipping.

He thudded into the rosebushes below noisily.

Zelda nearly jumped, feeling the ground below her rumble slightly along with the loud thumping noise. "It's a beautiful day. I...um...I'm going to go for a walk." Zelda excused herself. 

"Oh no, no. Let me come with you. I bet you'd love to get to know me..." The Prince said, quickly walking up to her and taking her arm. Zelda rolled her eyes.


	4. You're part of me

Link dusted himself off, having landed directly on his backside. Pulling a nasty thorn from his forearm, he blew his cap out of his eyes. Suddenly he heard the exited nattering of the prince. His mouth forming a perfect little 0, he dove back into the bushes.

Zelda tried to nod and pretend to be listening to the Prince's gloating while ignoring him and trying to break away from him at the same time. She wanted to see what that noise was. She decided to put her Prince to better use. "Syhier, dear. Would you pick me a rose from my rose bush?" She asked sweetly, pushing him towards the rather squashed looking bush.

Link bolted to his feet, startling the prince and Zelda both. " Yes, princess, these roses are coming along nicely. Should have bloomed within today, don't you think?" he looked her straight in the eyes, smiling.

Zelda just stared. Why was HE here? So...she asked. "What are you doing, fishing around in my rose bushes!?" She asked furiously.

He smiled, hoping that she'd catch on soon. " Why, my lady, I'm the gardener you hired, REMEMBER?" he glared at the prince, who was busy trying to remember where he had seen the boy's face.

Zelda didn't know why...but she went along with it anyway..."Oh...yes....right..." She grabbed Syhier's arm and tore him away from site. "Syhier, how about you go in and get me a glass of water? I'm thirsty."

"But I'm a Prince--"

"I know you are. Please go get me one." She smiled convincingly. "For meeee?"

Syhier growled and stomped off as if he were being asked to haul coal.

Link winced at the accusatory gaze Zelda gave him. " He seems...nice," he said, watching the prince go.

Zelda walked straight up to Link and slapped him as hard as she could, making him stumble back into the Castle Wall. "Don't you EVER come to my Castle again, do you HEAR ME?!" She yelled. "You dare not show your face after the way you treated me last night. You have no idea the humiliation you put me through this morning..." She growled.

He raised a hand to his face, unable to take her gaze. " I just thought...if you had some idea that I wasn't so crazy about you, then maybe you'd go with him. You know I think its wrong me being here." he looked at her apologetically

"I just wanted to explain..." his words trailed off.

"If you were half as crazy about me as I was about you last night, you wouldn't have even taken a thought to shoving me off into that stupid Prince's face! And you're right. It's wrong for you to be here. I can't forgive someone who's broken my heart into more pieces than I can count..." Her eyes accused him more than her words. "There is nothing to explain..." She muttered coldly.

Link looked away from her again. " Well, if I can't leave here with an apology, could I at least get back my locket?" he looked down at the ground. " Just so I can remember that time we still had each other."

Zelda was silent. The locket. Memories flooded her mind. She turned away...she couldn't stand to have him see her crying...not after what she'd said and done. Finally, she did what first came to her mind. "No. You may not have the locket...it was never yours in the first place..." She said, still not turning around, her fingertips to her forehead.

" He stepped over to her, every bone in his body urging him to comfort her. He placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She spun around and slapped his hand off of her shoulder. "Don't you understand?!" She said through clenched teeth. "What you did was unforgivable..."

he looked into her eyes, this time grabbing both of her shoulders. " don't you dare accuse me of meaning what I said then," he said through gritted teeth. " I did it so that letting you go wouldn't be so hard. but it didn't work." his face softened, his eyes filling with tears. " I did it because I don't deserve you. I did it so that you could get on with being you, without having to worry about me. don't you understand?"

Zelda looked at her hands, searching for words. "I can't go on with being me...you are part of me...and losing you means I'm not who I need to be..." She whispered softly.


	5. Good for Fighting

He smiled, looking like the old link again. he heard a thud behind Zelda, and looked up to see the prince, a jug of water at his feet. he stepped past her to stand in front of him. " hi there, link, protector of Hyrule, glad to meet you." he offered his hand,  taking it back when the prince merely stared at it like it was some sort of bug.

Syhier's right nostril lifted a little with his sneer. "Don't you try and trick me, rose boy." He glared at him.

Zelda just stood how she was, looking at her hands. She couldn't say or do anything. She just stood there...silent...

link scoffed. " rose boy? oh right. that was just so I wouldn't have to kill you. see, if I was caught snooping around, I'd have to explain myself. and I hate the guards here," he said, drawing his sword slowly.

" I guess its too late now," he said simply.

Syhier backed away, sneering all the same.

"Link, no!" Zelda turned when she heard him unsheathe his sword. "Link...maybe it'd be better if you left..." She took back everything she'd said about him being part of her. She took a few steps towards him and whispered, "Life goes on." 

" my life is you. I can't go on without you," he said, turning. the prince lunged for him. link whirled around, and jumped straight up. Syhier fell headfirst into the rosebushes. link stepped over to Zelda.

Zelda watched, wide-eyed. "Link..." She didn't know what to say. "What do you want with me?"

link laughed. " I don't want anything with you, Zelda. I want you. I want to share everything I have with you." looking down at himself, he blushed. " which may not be much, but like I said, its everything I have."

Zelda shook her head. "You told me..." She took a deep breath. "You told me to take the Prince. You said it was just to make things easier but do you know how hard that was? It's not something I can just brush off and leave like it never happened..."

" I've realized something. I can't tell you what to do, if I did, I wouldn't be any better than him." he pointed in the direction of the prince, who was trying very hard not to rip his cloak. " you have to choose what you want. and whoever it is, I'll understand." he sighed, looking up at the sky, then back to Zelda.

Zelda still stared at her hands. "You're doing it again..."

link smiled softly, looking back at the sky. " doing what?" he asked.

She finally looked up at Link. "Last time I chose between you and my life as Queen...you turned me away and shunned me...what am I supposed to do?"

" I shunned you because I thought you'd made the wrong choice. but I realized there is no wrong choice when it comes to love. only different kinds of right. as long as you're happy, everything will work out." he watched a dove circle overhead, smiling at the apparent symbolism of the bird. free love.

Zelda turned away. "If I choose you...what would my father say? If I chose him...I'd be losing my better half..."

before link could answer, the prince rose sluggishly. he raised a small crossbow at link's chest. " don't worry, Zelda, I will protect you from this imposter."

links eyes went wide.

Zelda turned to see what was happening. She looked away. She looked back up and held out her hand. "Syhier..." She walked towards him, removing her diadem. "Give this to the prettiest girl you find..." she said, knowing that looks were all that mattered to him. She turned to Link, "I'm sorry...will you forgive me?"

he looked down at the glittering object, then back at link. roaring in anger, he dropped the diadem and shoved Zelda to the ground. " if I cannot have all of this," he said, waving his arm at the castle, " then neither can he!" he fired. link's hands flew up to his chest, and he fell to the ground.

"LINK! NOOOO!!!!" Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs. She struggled to her knees and crawled towards Link. "Link, please...you'll be ok, I promise." She reassured him....uneasily...she looked up at Syhier. "You..." She glared and stood up. "I...HATE YOU!" She screamed and lunged at him, beginning to throw every punch at top speed and force that she could.

Syhier's personal servant walked outside, "Sir, I was just wondering when you were planning to have lunch..." He walked around the corner and saw Zelda pummeling his master. "Get off of him, wench!" He yelled, taking Zelda's arms and pulling her away. "Your father is going to hear about this..." he pulled her inside the castle

Outside, link rose groggily. he threw down the quarrel that he had literally caught. " I guess only being good for fighting comes in handy sometimes," he said, coughing. blowing his cap out of his eyes, he started after Zelda


	6. Forever Mine

"Your daughter..." The servant tightened his grip on Zelda's arms in front of the King. "Was found outside, attempting to murder Prince Syhier!" 

"DADDY! HE SHOT LINK! SYHIER SHOT LINK! PLEASE DADDY!" Zelda screamed pleadingly.

"Link..? That peasant boy?" The King asked, not seeming surprised by any of this

"HE SAVED OUR LIVES! ALL OF US!" Zelda screamed, tears beginning to shine in her eyes. 

"Zelda, you may be my daughter but I will not have you be mauling other members of Royal Blood because they accidentally hurt a peasant." The King said lazily. "You will be locked in your room. Do not try and get out, it is useless. You may come out when I've given word. May this be a lesson to you." The King said just as lazily as if he were trying to teach her something pointless

the doors to the throne exploded open, link dragging Syhier along the ground. " you know, I resent the word peasant. I prefer 'guy who really did save your neck a dozen times'." he threw a package to the king, who caught it. " I took a look at this guy's carriage. looks pretty suspicious, if you ask me." he threw Zelda a smile. " what, one little quarrel take me down? nah."

Zelda wrenched herself from the servant's grip in his sudden look of surprise and raced towards Link, throwing herself at him. "Oh my goodness, you're alright! I can't believe it...Tell me you're ok, oh Link!" She seemed to forget that he had injuries while speaking about them

link winced at the pain in his chest. " I'm fine." he turned to the king, gently prying away from Zelda. " so waddya think it is, king?"

Zelda pretty much waddled behind Link, keeping her arms wrapped around his waist as if that if she let him go, he'd go flying into some sort of vortex never to be seen again. 

The King scratched his chin slightly, not even touching the wrapping on the parcel. He shrugged and tossed it to the servant beside him. "It is of no matter. Zelda will marry Prince Syhier whether she likes it or not. What Syhier has inside his carriage is of no concern to me." He said, in his usual lazy tone

link stepped forward until he was nose to nose with the king. "look, sir," he sneered. "if anything your life belongs to me. I've never asked for anything in return for saving your life, and now I don't know why I bothered. Syhier isn't worthy of Zelda. I don't even think I am, but she has the right to choose, agreed?" he was cut short by a cry from Syhier, who had assumed that the king had seen the contents of his package. he raised his crossbow and fired.

link caught the quarrel an inch from the king's surprised nose. " I really should have taken that from you. you enjoy shooting people way too much." he looked back at the king

Zelda gasped and looked at Syhier. She ran and tackled him down, wrenching his crossbow away. She stood up and kicked Syhier as hard as she could with her high heal in the spot with his most priiiiiiiiized possession ()

The servants and both guards came running, but she held out her hands, shooting sparks at them, watching them dance just like Link had. She grinned at Link, while keeping the others occupied. "Go ahead, Link. Show the King what's in the package." She felt so happy now that she'd finally shown Syhier her true feelings and had somewhat of a say-so with the guards.

link snatched back the parcel from the frightened attendant. opening it, he found a letter, along with a small vial. " well well, seems he was planning on stealing away you feast with a little poison this evening." he read on, before handing the note to the king. " looks like old Ganondorf sends his regards."

"Th-This is nonsense!" The King stuttered, reading over the note and picking up the parcel quickly. "There's no possible way...he...I..." The King looked around, all of his guards were seen hopping around, their boots on fire. Syhier was rolling around in a little ball on the floor, clutching himself, while Zelda looked almost insanely thrilled at what she was doing. He looked at Link. 

"You have proven your point! Get out of here! Now!" The King shouted at Link.

 "afraid I can do that, king. now, that's the thirteenth and fourteenth time I've saved your life . so you owe me something. I want you to play genie. your daughter gets to ask for three things, understand?" the king nodded, obviously afraid that link would try something. link smiled toothily. " good, because if I was to hazard a guess, id say that when Ganon hears about this, he'll be miffed. you might want me around. now, call off your guards and listen to Zelda for once."

"G-guards! Leave. Now. And take the Prince as well..." The King said nervously. 

The Guards took off, two of them carrying the moaning Syhier

Syhier's servant looked nervously around the room...Zelda glaring at him. He took off at top speed after the guards. Zelda sighed and looked towards the thrones, saying each word with each step she took. "Daddy...I want you to get off my back and let me live my life. I know what's best and I'll do what I want."

The King nodded, glancing from his daughter to Link, who looked rather threatening right now.

"As for my second request, I want you to let me leave and let me take a vacation away from all this chaos." She said, motioning to the throne. She finally got to Link, putting one hand into his, and putting her other on his chest, putting her head on her shoulder. "Link, do you want to make a last request?"

" ooh, goody, I wanted something today." he stepped over to the king, all trace of anger gone. he kneeled at the king's feet, bowing his head. " my lord," he began. Zelda stifled a giggle, which he ignored. " I wish to ask to marry your daughter." he looked up at the king. " do I really have much of a choice?" the king said smiling. " none. but you know me, I'm anything but impolite." he returned the smile.

Zelda smiled happily. She knew he'd ask some time...she had hoped it would've been soon...and this is just what she wanted. She took Link's hand and let him stand up.

"I'll just 'erm...leave you...two....alone..." The King said, inching out of his throne and out of the nearest door

" thanks daddy," link called after him. he turned to face Zelda, smiling.

"Link...you've done so much for me...I just don't know how to repay you..." Zelda smiled, only wanting to be with Link right now. Nothing else mattered...

"well, you still haven't said if you will marry me or not," he said, mock-thoughtfulness on his face.

Zelda grinned, putting her nose and forehead against Link's. "You already know the answer to that..."

"I guess you did," he said, pulling her in closer. he stared into her eyes, smiling like an idiot.

Zelda giggled. Those certain cocky...and yet humorous facial expressions she got from him made her feel so happy and light. For the first time...she kissed his lips deeply. She'd been waiting so long to do that... 

link's arms waved around wildly for a second, before going around Zelda. he pulled her in, enjoying the kiss more than he could have ever guessed.

Zelda drew back for a moment. "Are you forever mine?" She asked, smiling contently

" I think the question is when wasn't I?" he pulled her close again.

Zelda laughed and went back to kissing him. She couldn't believe...ever since the day she handed him that locket...this wasn't what she expected....


End file.
